


Don´t Let Me Be Misunderstood.

by IWriteSinsNotTragedies12



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, BL, Biting, Boys Kissing, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Puns, Creatures, Cussing, Dark Crack, Dogs, Dubious Consent, Everyone Is Gay, Hannibal Lecter Being an Asshole, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinda cannibal, Love, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Matt Loves Will, Matthew Brown is nice, Monsters, Murder, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Neck Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peeping, Possessive Hannibal, Smut, Someone Help Will Graham, Stalker Hannibal, Stalking, Vampires, Warnings May Change, a bit dark, bxb - Freeform, poor guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSinsNotTragedies12/pseuds/IWriteSinsNotTragedies12
Summary: Will Graham; just your average day werewolf is stuck between two men despite him not knowing it yet.The only thing that the adorable werewolf knows is that he has another werewolf on his hands with a small crush on him; Matthew Brown is the small bundle of joy's name.But the thing that Will doesn't know is that his psychologist and work partner; Hannibal Lecter a great, strong wendigo with a passion for the classical world- Loves him enough to break him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so, this is a small story that i have been thinking about making for sometime now.
> 
> Hope that it´s enjoyable!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my babies!~
> 
> Another story, I know, I know.... I'm sorrryyyy...
> 
> I Will updated them soon~

”You are so beautiful Will…” Matt mumbled under his breath as he stroked one of Will´s plumb cheeks, his thumb moving slightly down to brush the young werewolves cracked lips, before going down to his throat. Matt´s warm fingertips gently brushed against the soft skin, occasionally going up to the man’s messy stubble and then down again. The cold night around Will´s small home was drowned out by the soft touches, the once freezing bodies had seemed to be too hot for the thick jackets they had.

“Thank you, Matt.” Will thanked, as he let his head fall back, giving the man who stood in front of himself more access to his pretty throat, knowing that he was giving more than he should give; but the way Matt looked at him, was beautiful, it was pure… Just… Lovely and innocent.

_It seemed like a beautiful fairytale love, where they would soon get married without a second thought; living with each other until the beautiful but cruel death, do them apart._

“Will…” Matt breathed out, his warm breath hitting Will´s face; making Will shudder in pleasure, a small smile on his lips when Matt leaned In closer, letting the man brush his soft lips against one of the most sensitive places on the dog obsessed empaths body.

“So… So, beautiful.” Matt uttered under his breath, his cheeks were lightly dusted with the warm pink, nose seemed to be slightly cold and wet, just like one of a dogs, a small bite to the neck made Will moan; Matt´s sharp teeth grazing against Will´s hot skin felt like a small bliss, a great treat to Will´s waiting body. Matt´s arms made their way around the empaths hips, protectively pulling him closer and closer to his own body, the short haired werewolf sniffed at the neck, rubbing his cheeks against it and Will´s face to leave his smell on him, the urge to make the man his own was burning deep in his core. His animalistic impulses began kicking in, the impulses he had held back until now, he couldn't do it any longer... The urge to made Will his was too strong...

"Matt... a-ah, please-please..." Will began, his voice was just above a whisper as his eyes were closed in pleasure that had closely crept it´s way into his body, a small moan showed off his very sharp teeth, "We. We can- can´t... Not now-now.." Will swallowed when Matt stopped his little ``sense giving`only to sigh as he slowly parted away from Will; head hung down in clear shame and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Will," Matt said, his voice was slightly husky, the pleasure was deep in his throat as he tried to swallow the small demon who threatened to come out any moment now. Will opened his eyes, his hands shakily made their way on Matt´s face, slowly raising it up, before looking into those beautiful eyes who glittered with crystal clear tears in them. "Please, don´t be upset... I´m... I´m just not ready..." Will hushed softly as he rubbed his thumbs against the sharp cheeks of the other werewolves face; Will leaned in closer and closer... Soon, their lips met in an innocent kiss, it seemed so slow and passionate, sooner than expected. Matt kissed back, both of the males closed their eyes as the kiss took over them, the kiss didn't change much; it didn´t become lustful or bruising, no. It stayed the same way till they broke apart.

"I swear that soon i will be ready, i don´t want to mate with someone if i don´t feel ready... I´m sorry if you don't want to any-" 

"I´m ready whenever you are ready Will, i promise you that." Matt replied before Will could finish his sentence, and in the blink of an eye, Matt was gone; leaving Will all alone in front of his home...

"Fuck." Will mumbled under his breath as he turned around and stepped closer to the door, opening in before slowly stepping inside. Trying not to wake his seven dogs up, which he seemed to succeed in, slowly creeping from the living room, into his quiet bedroom. 

Forgetting to lock the door was a very bad idea, especially if one was such a big, pretty adorable version of a puppy.

*************

_Will slumber had been restless, he twisted and turned, almost as if he was running away from something... Or someone to be more precise. His forehead was sweaty and his body felt heavy.... Almost drugged really, he couldn't seem to be able to move any more, his body was shaking but he couldn't stop it._

_"Where am?...." Will drowsily asked, as he opened his crystal clear eyes; instantly mouth open and ready to strike if someone dared do him any harm._

_"Welcome, Will." A voice that sounded much like Matt's said, but... It didn't sound right, it wasn't loving or passionate; it was lustful and harsh. Will snapped his eyes up to meet Matt's cold ones, this wasn't Matt... This just wasn't Matt!_

_"Matt?" Will asked, moving his right up to the other werewolf's soft cheek, before rubbing it lightly; fingertips studying the faces light structure. Will swallowed when he felt Matt wrap his strong arms around him, it made his cheeks burn in delight; but the next thing made Will scream._ _Matt had thrown him to the cold ground, and kicked him in the groin with all of his strength, making Will curl up together into a small ball of pain. Will's brows were frowned in clear pain as he felt tears in the corners of his eyes._

_"Shut it slut," Matt began, a kick to the ribs was what Will weakened when he tried to get up despite the pain in his balls. "Do you think I care for you?" Matt asked, kicking Will again the same place, watching Will crumble together in pain, "I don't! I only want your body and then, it's over!~" Matt finished, kicking Will over and over again; a sadistic look was forming in his eyes when he saw Will slowly whimper and almost beg for a stop._

_**************_

Will woke up quickly after, abruptly sitting up in his sweaty bed, frantically looking around; leaning in to turn on the lamps on. His hand came up to rub his tired face, it was all a dream, just a sick image his mind made to destroy his sanity even more and more. 

" _God_...." Will breathed out and he grabbed his shirt by the back of the neck, quickly pulling it up before throwing the sweaty t-shirt on the cold floor. "Why must you torture me?" Will quietly asked, his voice was barely above a light whisper as he spoke to himself; _why did he have such a special dream?_

Was it gods way of punishing Will even farther than he already had by making him into a cold creature of the night, one of the moons children. He was the all gracious and stunning man who had control over the whole world.

Or was it perhaps the _devil_ himself who seeked amusement from one of his favorite toys that had slowly lost it's sane charm that it once had when it was brand new? Either way, Will dreaded the two thoughts; he didn't want to be the mindless doll of the two creatures that one would have to fear. He wanted to be his own 'animal' he wanted to be his own lord and not be owned by anyone else; he wanted to be his own down fall and his own saving.

Will layed down again, lips slightly parted as he breathed slowly; his sharp teeth grazing his red bottom lip. His eyes slowly fluttered closed, as he turned around, his back facing the darkness of the room, and his face facing the dim light of the lamp. The empath quickly fell back asleep, a dreamless slumber seemed to take over his tired body.

************

"He's sick," Will muttered to the vampire who stood besides himself as they both watched the disturbingly cruel scene that was carefully displayed in front of them. 

"Tell me something that I didn't know..." Jack replied as he crossed his arms over his chest, the dark clouds that crossed over the sky protected his; and the other vampires sensible skin from the harsh sunlight. 

"He's not human." 

"I know that too,"

"He's chosen werewolves and vampires as his recent prey," Said Will as he closed his eyes, "He's doing this to mock the FBI... He's mocking the two of us, or that's what he wants to do." Will finished as he began to focused on his breathing, slowly drowning he sound of the other people around himself, making them all disappear. 

_Swoosh, swoosh, swoosh..._

_Will'a eyes remained closed as he slowly began walking with back, face fully relaxed as he passed the details, blood returning to it's normal place, the bodies of the small family returning to their resting place in the home. Slowly; Will walked down the steps, and towards the front door, before walking out._

_His blue eyes opened wide._

_"I stalked over to the open kitchen window, slowly creeping in without making a single sound, my footsteps were lightened; nothing could be heard." Will said as he creeped in through the window of the kitchen._

_"I grabbed a beautiful butchers knife with my cloved hand, feeling the cold blade in my left." Will did the same thing, as he began walking out of the kitchen, glock pistol model 17 and a knife ready in his hands._

_"I made my way to to the children's bedroom, kicking he door open I shot the surprised man straight in the head, a clean shot that sadly has damaged the brain. He quickly fell down on the bed, the thick story booth he had in hand fell down to the floor, his young daughter opened her mouth ready to scream, her growing fangs showing, but I ran towards her, almost like a monster; fracturing her neck enough for her to have very little control of it."_

_"I there the gun to the ground to pick the crying child up into arms, her head falling back. I was going to have fun with her and her mother, I walked out of the pink bedroom, and towards the masterbedroom where the mother and wife obliviously slept in."_

_"Kicking the door opened again I threw the small girl down on the ground and opened the light, making the woman sit up, her sharp dog teeth out and ready to strike. A thick smell of whiskey and fear was on her, this was how I wanted her to smell."_

_"I ran towards the intoxicated woman, clearly too fast for her to do anything; opening her mouth before ripping her teeth out with my bare hands as she screamed, trying to get me away from herself, she wanted to get out to protect her daughter."_

_"I tied them both up in front of themselves as I tortured the woman for her daughter to see, later; I killed them both before removing some of their organs; the tongues, livers, and kidneys. From the man I took his heart and stomach."_

_"This is my design."_

_*****************_

 Will opened his eyes, as he took another step back, till he met a hard chest, or wall, it was hard to know which of them was.

"Sorry!" Will yelled as he turned around to be met by the beautiful tailored suit of his psychologist. 

"It's fine.. Will," The older man purred as he put his hand on Will shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, ssoooo new chapter! 
> 
> I think i will fix a few stuff, maybe make Jack adoptive Will´s dad, or roommate, and Hannibal or maybe Matt. (or both...) Have to go through Jack to get to Will. That would probably be funny AF XD
> 
> But thanks for reading, love ya dudes!!! XD

"He is very careful not to leave any clues; he can´t be a creature, he´s surely human!" Will yelled as he walked back and forth, he was soon going to make a small hole in the floor of the beautiful, dark wood floor of the office.

"How could a human kill something much above it?" The man asked, eyes following Will´s every move, silently stalking him with his eyes.

"I don´t know!" Will argued back as he stopped walking, turning around to look at the man who was quietly sitting in his chair. "I... This is going to drive me nuts, Dr.Lecter." Will let a sigh escape his lips as he walked towards the chair opposite to the psychologist; sitting down on it.

"Dr. Lecter, Have i told you about my dream?"

"No, you haven´t."

"Well, i dreamt about me and Matt but was hitting me... He said that he wanted my body and nothing more, truth be told; i don´t like him in a romantical way... I... I just don't know, he´s nice, but..."

"But?" 

"He just.... Isn´t what i would be looking for, he is a great guy, don´t get me wrong, but shit. I can´t, everytime i look at him i imagine a big brother, not a boyfriend or a husband." Will frowned as he crossed his legs, looking away, why didn´t he want Matt? He was sweet, caring, protective, a nice man and loyal.

But why the hell didn´t he want him?!

Yesterday, he felt a connection between them, but today; he didn´t, it was as if the loved he had felt was _gone_... 

"What are you seeking, Will?" Hannibal asked, his voice was it´s normal, calm self. But if one would look deep into his eyes, they would see which sick pleasures hid behind the social mask that was gracefully drawn on. 

“Someone who loves me with all their heart, someone who I can start a family with. I do not care if it´s a male or a female… Creature or human… Heck, even a vampire!” Will growled under his breath as he looked back at the psychologist, this time; holding full eye contact before looking away again. “Just as long as we get along, as long as I can’t hurt them…”

“Tonight is a full moon night, am I correct?” Hannibal asked, head slightly cocked to the side, as he pursed his lips together.

“No… Tomorrow.” Will grumbled under his breath, he knew that he would become an animal again, he had to go and kill, and he would be forced to kill for his own sick enjoyment. He didn’t eat the people he killed, he just left a bloody mess out of them, that’s just how he had been since he was a teenager. But the `good` thing was that when he turned, he would no longer remember anything any longer, we would be fully blank of his own mind, he finally was free of his… Gift…

“Dr. Lecter, isn´t it hard for you to always keep the human form on?” Will quietly asked, as he frowned his brows even more, that was one of the things he had always wanted to know about the doctor and his own urges. He wasn´t like the others… He wasn´t a flesh-craving wendigo or a blood crazed vampire, he always ate animal meat, and sometimes humans like one would have expected, very few creatures call him a failure, the rest call him the perfect mix.

_Half vampire, half wendigo, it was perfect. His strength could not be matched by someone else, and no one wanted to test him either. He never gave into his own anatomy, he took care of his body, but he would never bite someone without them allowing him to. He would always stay so calm and collected around the rich smell of blood, unlike the other vampires who took pills for it._

“It isn´t.” Said Hannibal as he closed his maroon eyes, small black horns came from his skull as they grew, and grew tall and proud. They bloomed into some stunning horns worthy to have on; they crowned him better than the purest golden grown would have. It might have come as in insult to give the man just a mere crown when he was already _blessed_ with something so _beautiful_.

“I find it very easy.” Hannibal said again as he opened his much darker eyes, his features seemed to sharpen and so did his teeth.

“Will, would you join me for dinner tonight?” Hannibal asked, as a small smile lined his thin lips, eyes slowly gliding down to mimic blinking; he didn´t need to for god’s sake… He was dead, his heart didn’t even beat any more, blood didn’t even pump in his cold body any longer. He didn’t even need to eat food, he just had to drink blood, but he still loved cooking and appreciated it dearly.

“I would love to.”


End file.
